


Trois

by megan_waffles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_waffles/pseuds/megan_waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois jours. Trois semaines. Trois mois. Trois ans. L'attente était toujours vaut la peine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est l'histoire de Once Upon a Time original que j'ai écrit pour l'examen final de mon cours de Français pendant que je regardais The Paradise. Ce n'est pas mon façon d'ecrire, mais je pense que la structure simple de l'histoire s'identifi avec l'histoire elle-même. J'espère que vous l'aimez !

Cela a pris Killian Jones trois jours pour savoir qu’il était en amour.

Le premier jour qu’il l’a vue était dans la clairière ensoleillée derrière le grand magasin où il travaillait. C’était une jeune femme curieuse. Elle fredonnait une chanson inconnue pendant qu’elle arpentait l’espace ombré en lisant son livre. Killian l’a regardée pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner au magasin.

Le deuxième jour, il l’avait vue quand elle est entrée dans le grand magasin. Elle s’est présentée comme Emma Swan de Storybrooke et l’a demandé où elle pourrait trouver le gérant. Le gentilhomme qu’il est, il lui ait offerte son bras et les deux ont marché vers le bureau de M. Moret. Quand elle est partie presque deux heures plus tard portant un sourire joyeux et vivant, Killian a su qu’il la verra le lendemain.

Le troisième jour, Mademoiselle Swan est venue au travail vêtue en uniforme de vendeuses. Killian avait travaillé chez _Le Paradis_ pendant deux ans. Les uniformes étaient jolis, mais ils exprimaient clairement les désirs pour la modestie de l’époque. Mais dans l’uniforme avec ses cheveux longs blonds et épinglés, elle avait l’air d’une princesse. Elle marchait avec l’élégance d’une femme de haute société, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la faisait paraître comme une jeune fille de la campagne. Peut-être que c’était ses petits sourires timides et la façon dont elle devenait tellement enthousiaste de toutes les nouvelles choses qu’elle voyait dans la ville. C’était à moment qu’il avait su qu’il aimait Mlle Swan et qu’il y avait peu de chances qu’il aimerait une autre femme de la même façon.

***

Cela a pris Killian Jones trois semaines pour aborder une conversation avec Mlle Swan.

Elle travaillait dans la section de vêtements pour les femmes et lui dans celle des étoffes. Étant donné que tous les employés chez _Le Paradis_ travaillaient pendant treize heures chaque jour, les deux ne se voyaient presque jamais. Elle est venue lui demander quelques petites questions, car elle était encore un peu nerveuse avec ses collègues et il était la seule personne qu’elle a connue. Il l’aidait chaque fois avec un sourire timide sur son visage en espérant qu’elle ne pouvait pas entendre son cœur se battre dans sa poitrine.

Il a commencé leur première conversation un soir chez le bar de l’autre côté du magasin. Les employés du _Paradis_ le fréquenter, mais il n’était pas préparé de voir la belle femme assise seule. Après avoir cherché quelque chose à boire de l’homme derrière le comptoir, il s’est assis à côté d’elle.

 - Bonsoir, Mlle Swan, a dit-il avec une petite voix.

 - Oh ! Bonsoir, M. Jones, a-t-elle répondu d’une façon charmante. Elle était toujours charmante.

Killian a rougi. « S’il vous plait, Mlle, appelez-moi Killian. »

Elle a gloussé. Elle avait l’un des plus beaux gloussements qu’il n’avait jamais entendu dans sa vie.

 - Si c’est le cas, Killian, il faut que tu m’appelles Emma.

Ils ont parlé pendant toute la soirée. Ils ont parlé de comment passait le travail et ils ont partagé des histoires de leurs enfances.

Ils se sont trouvés devant la porte de l’entrée aux logements des employés du _Paradis_ seulement quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu à 22h. Emma avait le plus beau sourire au monde et Killian était certain que son cœur allait arrêter. Elle était tellement belle.

Le lendemain, ils se sont rencontrés dans la clairière derrière le magasin où Killian l’a vue pour la première fois. Ils se sont assis dans le gazon et ils ont parlé avant de retourner au _Paradis_. Ils ont continué à se rencontrer chaque jour, soit dans la clairière soit dans le bar. Parfois, ils se sont vus chaque jour dans les deux endroits.

***

Cela a pris Killian Jones trois mois pour demander à Emma de sortir avec lui.

C’était une belle journée d’été et Killian et Emma marchaient vers la clairière pendant leur pause dans l’après-midi. Killian avait de jolies fleurs roses cachées derrière son dos. Au moins, il pensait qu’elles étaient cachées, mais apparemment, Emma les a vues.

 « Killian, pourquoi caches-tu ces fleurs derrière ton dos ? Tu sais que je peux les voir, oui ? » a demandé Emma.

Killian a rougi. Il ne savait pas qu’elle pouvait voir les fleurs. Il a voulu attendre jusqu’à la clairière pour lui demander si elle voulait sortir avec lui, mais il supposait qu’il pourrait simplement poser la question ici.

 - Emma, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'aller danser avec moi ce samedi ?

 - Oh, Killian, elle a répondit joyeusement avec son beau grand sourire. Rien d’autre ne pourrait me rendre tellement heureuse. Oui, je veux absolument sortir avec toi ce samedi.

Emma a pris sa main et l’a levée à ses lèvres. Elle a embrassé les articulations de sa main avant de la tenir dans les siennes.

Le samedi suivant et presque chaque samedi qui suivait, ils sont sortis pour faire la danse. Chaque soir, ils sont rentrés avec les joues teintes rouges et de grands sourires.

Un soir, ils se trouvaient devant la porte d’entrée aux logements et pour la première fois, Killian a dit ce qu’il savait depuis des mois. Il a dit à Emma qu’il l’aimait.

Emma, avec ses joues rouges et le plus beau sourire au monde, a pris son visage dans ses petites mains froides et s’est embrassé. « Killian Jones, tu serais un idiot si tu pensais que je ne t’aimais pas aussi. »

Il l’a tirée plus près et s’est embrassé de nouveau.

***

Cela a pris Killian Jones trois ans pour demander à Emma de le marier.

Il aurait voulu le faire le jour qu’elle lui a dit qu’elle l’aimait, mais il a voulu économiser de l’argent alors qu’il puisse donner Emma une bonne vie.

La semaine passée, il avait demandé M. Moret si lui et Emma pourraient avoir un jour de congé pour faire sa demande de mariage. M. Moret, toujours un homme romantique, avait dit absolument.

Quand il avait dit à Emma qu’ils allaient prendre un jour de congé elle était étonnée, mais elle a dit qu’elle lui verra dans la clairière derrière _Le Paradis_ le jeudi suivant dans l’après-midi.

Killian a fait toutes les préparations pour le jour, mais il se ressentait comme il n’était pas complètement préparé. Quand Emma est entrée dans l’espace vert, il est devenu même plus nerveux.

Elle a embrassé sa joue. « Killian, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

 - Emma, Killian a dit doucement en lui donnant un lis blanc. Ça fait trois ans depuis le jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Dès ce moment, j’ai su que tu seras la seule que j’aimerais pendant le reste de ma vie. Ma belle, me ferais-tu l’honneur de devenir ma femme ?

 - Killian, elle a dit en pleurant joyeusement avec un grand sourire. Elle n’arrêterait jamais de sourire.  C’est tout ce que je veux. Je t’aime tellement.

Il l’a prise dans ses bras et l’a embrassé passionnément.

Killian s’est retiré lentement et essoufflé. Trois jours. Trois semaines. Trois mois. Trois ans. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une histoire plus parfaite.


End file.
